1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray analysis apparatus that analyzes a sample using X-ray.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, various X-ray analysis apparatuses such as an X-ray diffractometer, an X-ray small angle measurement apparatus, and a fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus are known. The above X-ray analysis apparatuses irradiate a sample with X-ray and detect X-ray radiation (diffracted radiation, scattered radiation, fluorescent X-ray, or the like) from the sample using an X-ray detector. More specifically, the central line of X-ray incident on the sample, or so-called incident X-ray optical axis is set at 0°. The analyzers then detect the angle of the X-ray radiation with respect to the incident X-ray optical axis and the intensity of the radiation, thereby determining physicality of the sample.
To observe the angle of the X-ray radiation with respect to the incident X-ray optical axis and the intensity of the radiation, the results of the above measurement are represented by a graph obtained by plotting X-ray radiation angle “2θ” and X-ray radiation intensity “I” on a coordinate system with angular positions of X-ray emitted from the sample on the horizontal axis and intensities of X-ray on the vertical axis. The graphic form obtained in the graph is referred to as X-ray diffraction diagram or the like. Further, known is an X-ray analysis apparatus configured to display the above-mentioned graph on an electrical display unit, such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) display, an LCD (liquid crystal display), which is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-258366. The conventional X-ray analysis apparatus firstly obtains all data items related to the X-ray intensity, and then displays the X-ray diffraction diagram on the display unit.
In general, the X-ray measurement performed by the X-ray analysis apparatus is time consuming. It takes several hours or several tens of hours to end the measurement. In some cases, the measurement is performed for several days. The X-ray measurement is not always performed under the optimal condition. For example, there is a case where a sample to be used differs from expected one, or measurement condition is not compatible with the sample. In such a case, conventionally, whether the sample itself or measurement condition has been adequate or not is determined by the measurement result. Therefore, the determination is not made until the measurement result has been displayed after the completion of the measurement. Thus, in the case where the sample itself or measurement condition is not adequate, the time engaged in the measurement comes to nothing.